Dominus
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Acreditar que certas coisas aconteceram por um mero acaso do destino, é muitas vezes mais simples do que ficar procurando por respostas que às vezes, talvez, nunca vamos encontrá-las, e foi assim que Lex aprendeu o que é amar.
1. Capítulo 1

Dominus

N/A: Isto é uma obra de ficção. Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui, com exceção de Liv Delacroix bem como sua família me pertencem. Mais citações serão feitas quando necessário

**Capítulo 1**

Acreditar que certas coisas aconteceram por um mero acaso do destino, é muitas vezes mais simples do que ficar procurando por respostas que às vezes, talvez, nunca vamos encontrá-las. Foi baseado nisso que novas coisas aconteceram em Smallville, que surpreenderam a todos, e que mudou a rotina de um pequeno grupo de jovens.

Mais um manhã de outono nascia em Smallville. As pessoas começavam a se preparar para o dia que se seguiria. Os alunos da Smallville High School se preparavam para a aula.

O ônibus escolar chegou, como de praxe, 15 minutos antes do horário de inicio das aulas. Um conglomerado de alunos podia ser visto em diversos pontos do pátio de entrada da escola. Eram jovens sentados nos degraus, nos parapeitos, próximos as árvores, encostados nas paredes, namorando. Cada um fazia o que bem entendia com esse tempo que lhes era vago.

Nos corredores da escola, alguns alunos arrumavam o material de última hora, copiavam a lição esquecida, ou simplesmente se reuniam para conversar. Quando tudo parecia correr anormalmente bem, um nova figura surge na porta da escola.

Demos destaque a ela somente pelo fato dela ser uma novata e não porque ela fez questão de ser notada. Pelo contrário, entrou tão calma e silenciosamente que quase ninguém pode perceber sua presença lá, a não ser é claro, pelo atento Clark Kent, que se aproximou da garota:

- Olá!!! Você é nova na escola? – perguntou amigavelmente.

- Sou sim. Vou começar hoje. – respondeu sorridente. – Liv Delacroix, muito prazer. – completou a jovem com um forte sotaque francês transparecendo.

- Clark Kent – ele apertou a mão da garota que lhe estendia a sua. – Vejo que pelo seu sotaque não será necessário eu perguntar de onde você é. – disse o garoto.

- Talvez Clarrk – ela fez questão de acentuar o sotaque nessa hora – mas você pode se enganar. – acrescentou sorrindo displicentemente. Clark também não pode deixar de sorrir, era incrível como aquela menina desconhecida poderia ser tão cativante e tão intrigante também.

- Então, está em que período?

- Eu? – perguntou distraída, estava olhando os horários das aulas. – Terceiro período. O mesmo que você eu suponho?

- Isso mesmo e... – Clark foi interrompido pela chegada de Lana, Pete e Chloe. – Oi pessoal! – ele os cumprimentou. Essa é a Liv. – disse indicando a garota. – Nova na escola, começa hoje no nosso período.

- Hey!! – cumprimentaram em coro os outros três.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – adiantou-se Lana. – Eu sou Lana Lang, essa é minha amiga Chloe e este meu amigo Pete. – Liv estandeu a mão para cumprimenta-los.

- Sou a Liv Delacroix. Muito prazer em conhecer vocês também. – disse com seu sotaque francês e em seguida olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. – Acho que vamos nos atrasar para a aula se continuarmos aqui de papo furado. – comentou sorrindo. Os quatro consentiram e seguiram pelo corredor rumo a sala de aula. Liv os seguiu. Pelo menos nessa primeira semana precisa de um guia, ou vários guias para lhe falarem e lhe mostrarem a escola.

Durante as primeiras aulas tudo se seguiu bem, e Clark logo notou que aquela menina não era tão comum quanto aparentava ser. Seu desempenho nas aulas era surpreendente, ela sabia de coisas que os demais alunos demoraria dois anos ou até mais para aprender. Algumas partes de seu aprendizado se igualava a um nível universitário. Saíram para o almoço juntos. Chloe, Pete, Clark, Lana e Liv. Alguns dos colegas de classe dos mesmos passaram observando Liv sem nenhuma discrição, outros comentavam abertamente e claramente que ela não passava de uma nerdzinha que queria chamar a atenção dos professores. Que deveria ser um pobretona lutando por uma bolsa na escola. Não que todos ali fossem ricos, mas certamente havia vários realmente bem de vida. Liv, por sua vez não parecia incomodada, é como se tudo aquilo lhe parecesse normal e quando seus recentes novos amigos lhe lançaram olhares ela disse calmamente:

- Estou acostumada com esse tipo de reação sabem. – em todas as escolas que freqüentei as pessoas me tratavam assim, fico feliz que você não o tenham feito. É realmente difícil para mim conseguir bons colegas.

Enquanto isso, não longe dali, mais precisamente no escritório de Lex em sua mansão, esse conversava estranhamente animado com uma nova figura.

- Então Sr. Luthor, eu farei o que for preciso para descobrir mais dados sobre o efeito Dominus.

- Eu espero sinceramente, Dr. Delacroix que meu pai não esteja a par disso. Eu ficaria realmente desapontado. E o senhor sabe que essa exclusividade lhe renderá alguns milhões não? – Lex disse sorrindo torto.

- Sim senhor Luthor. Tenho consciência disso, agora se me dá licença tenho que buscar minha filha na escola. Tenha um bom dia. – e virou-se para rumar a porta, mas nesse instante Lex pergunta ao doutor.

- A pequena Liv também veio? – o senhor Delacroix apenas consentiu afirmativamente e saiu do escritório do herdeiro Luthor.

Lex continuou absorto em seus pensamentos sobre a volta da pequena (não tão mais pequena já que ela tinha agora 17 anos) e faziam exatamente 7 anos que ele não a via. Quando se viram pela última vez ela era um menininha de 10 anos de idade, e Lex já era um homem com seus 20. Ele ainda não realizara o fato de que ela estava mais velha. Lex costumava brincar com Liv quando esta era pequena, mas quando essa última se mudou para a França com sete anos, eles só se viram uma última vez durante o aniversário de 10 anos da garota no qual Lex e Lionel foram convidados para a cerimônia em Paris. Na ocasião Liv ainda era uma garotinha, com jeito de moleca, brincalhona e já era muito inteligente, fato que até hoje intrigava Lex, mesmo sem ter pensado na garota nesses últimos 7 anos. Eram quase como irmãos, mas do jeito deles, já que Liv sempre fora muito gentil e carinhosa e Lex com o passar do tempo se tornara mais arredio mesmo para com a garota.

Teria que dar um jeito de rever a garotinha, a pequena Liv. Mal sabia ele que se surpreenderia ao ver a pequena Liv já tão mulher.

A sineta que indicava o fim das aulas do dia finalmente tocou. Os alunos se amontoavam para que pudessem sair. O quinteto caminhava junto, mas foi dispersando aos poucos. Chloe tinha que ficar no Torch e Pete iria ajuda-la. Clark e Lana ainda acompanhavam a garota, mas ao chegarem lá fora Lana se despediu dos dois e rumou para o Talon.

- Você vai embora sozinha? – Clark perguntou

- Não, estou esperando meu pai. Ele disse que passaria hoje para me pegar. – disse – Excepcionalmente. – completou sorrindo.

- Porque excepcionalmente?

- Porque ele está sempre ocupado demais no trabalho pra fazer coisas tão menos importantes. – respondeu timidamente. Nesse instante um belo carro preto no qual não se podia ver o interior do mesmo encostou do outro lado da rua. Liv reconheceu como sendo o carro do seu pai e se despediu de Clark, depositando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e atraindo muito mais olhares para si.

Entrou no carro silenciosamente e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. O pai de Liv dirigia calmamente e até que estavam a uma distância segura de olhares curiosos ele se atreveu a baixar um pouco o vidro do carro para que o frio cortante do ar condicionado fosse minimizado.

- Tudo bom com você querida? – ele perguntou calmamente

- Tudo sim pai. E com você? – ela respondeu mirando a paisagem lá fora

- Falei com o Sr. Luthor hoje. Ele ficou contente em financiar a pesquisa da Dominus.

- Então Lionel se interessou pela sua pesquisa. Interessante. – ela falou com desinteresse ainda olhando para fora.

- Não Lionel. Lex. – finalizou o pai da garota. Nesse instante sem que pudesse prever e conter, Liv deu um sobressalto e em seus olhos um brilho se formou, mas seu pai não percebeu isso e apenas disse. – Porque o espanto Liv?

- Lex está em Smallville? É o último lugar no qual pensei em encontrá-lo. Já faz tanto tempo que não o vejo. Será que você pode me levar lá? Depois do almoço talvez? – a garota bombardeou o pai e este achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado disse:

- Vamos com calma sim?? Primeiro: Lex mora em Smallville já fazem alguns anos, mas ainda mantém negócios pendentes em Metrópolis. Segundo: Depois do almoço eu tenho compromissos. Mas você pode ir se quiser eu lhe dou o endereço, você pega o carro e vai.

- Está bem então. – ela se deu por contente. Na realidade preferia muito mais ir sozinha do que acompanhada do pai. Não que houvesse problemas em que ele fosse, afinal Liv e Lex eram bons amigos. Pelo menos ela pensava assim, pelo menos por enquanto.

Liv e seu pai almoçaram na própria casa. Por volta da uma hora da tarde, o pai de Liv se retirou rumo ao escritório e deixou a garota com as chaves do carro.

- Volte antes do jantar certo? – ele disse antes de sair de casa. Liv consentiu com a cabeça e depois correu para o quarto para tomar um banho, se trocar e ir para a casa de Lex.

Um pouco mais tarde já pronta para sair de casa, Liv arrumou os cabelos negros num coque mal preso com alguns fios soltos pelo rosto.

Ela estava animada. Reencontrar um amigo de infância não era todo o dia que tínhamos oportunidade e Lex era realmente especial para ela. Liv ainda nutria uma grande amizade pelo herdeiro de Lionel, não sabia se ele ainda sequer se lembrava dela, mas esperava descobrir.

Entrou no carro e antes de partir deu uma rápida olhada no mapa. Ela ainda era nova em Smallville e não conhecia tudo daquela cidade, mas não foi muito difícil para ela entender o caminho. Na verdade fora extremamente fácil.

Dirigiu o BMW preto pela estrada que levava até a mansão de Lex e quando chegou, Liv pensou ter se enganado, mas depois de ter checado chegou à conclusão de que só poderia ser ali mesmo que Lex morava. Desceu do carro lentamente observando tudo, desde as pequenas flores nos jardins até o alto da mansão. Mas como estava distante da propriedade não percebeu que alguém observava a jovem de uma das janelas.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

Dominus

N/A: Isto é uma obra de ficção. Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui, com exceção de Liv Delacroix bem como sua família me pertencem. Mais citações serão feitas quando necessário

**Capítulo 2**

- Quem será aquela? Mais uma repórter da cidade? – Lex falava com desconfiança e certo ódio. Não gostava de repórteres. Aquilo realmente estava nos genes. – Vou descer e expulsá-la logo daqui. – Ele desceu as escadas que levavam a entrada principal. Já no hall de entrada Lex abriu a porta e saiu para o jardim já pronto para expulsar aquela repórter intrometida.

- Ponha-se para fora da minha propriedade. Não quero repórteres aqui. – ele disse com arrogância.

- Lex é você? – Liv perguntou surpresa, num misto de satisfação e temor, afinal ele estava pondo-lhe para fora pensando que ela era uma repórter.

- Sr. Luthor para você Achou que fosse quem? Papai Noel? Fora Já!!! – ele disse mais um vez rudemente. Liv apenas encarou aqueles olhos cinzas como a muito não fazia, pensando que talvez ele não se lembrasse dela, suspirou e depois disse num tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

- Vejo que o seu senso de humor não mudou nada. Não sabe realmente quem eu sou? – ela ainda perguntou com esperança na voz. Lex estranhou a pergunta mas simplesmente respondeu:

- Não, e não quero saber. – pela primeira vez ele a encarou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe pareciam familiares, mas não lembrava de onde. – Eu deveria conhecer você? – ele indagou com o tom de voz modificado. Liv percebeu isso e se sentiu mais calma ao ver que ele estava lhe dando espaço.

- Considerando que passamos alguns anos brincando juntos eu achei que talvez você tivesse que se lembrar de mim, mas vejo que me enganei. Você continua o mesmo desmiolado de alguns anos atrás. – Ele respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

- Nós brincamos juntos? – ele voltou a olha-la nos olhos e finalmente se lembrou quem era a dona daqueles olhos azuis. Como pudera esquecer. – Liv???? – ele perguntou

- Ufa!!! Eu já não tinha mais esperanças de que você lembrasse de mim. – ela comentou irônica com um sorriso torto. Lex não se deu conta mais adorou aquele sorriso.

- Eu não acredito que seja você. Quer dizer, você está tão.....tão.....

- Diferente? – ela completou

- Sim diferente, mas no bom sentido – "No ótimo sentido" – sua mente fez questão de completar mas ele também não se dera conta disso. – Você mudou muito. Está tão bonita. – ele se deixou comentar, afinal apesar de tudo, ele ainda era Lex Luthor, o homem com um poder incrivelmente sexy e charmoso. Liv corou com o comentário mas falou logo em seguida:

- Não vai abraçar a sua irmã não? – ela perguntou fingindo estar ofendida.

- Não faça esse drama. – ele disse com desdém e puxou-a para um longo abraço. Depois de se soltarem, Lex a convidou para entrar. Ele o seguiu até o escritório do amigo.

- Mas então, faz quanto tempo que você está aqui em Smallville? Achei que você preferisse Metrópolis. – ela perguntou enquanto bebia um gole do seu suco.

- Não é em questão de preferência, eu realmente gosto mais de Metrópolis, mas consegui melhores oportunidades em Smallville. – ele lhe respondeu enquanto mexia seu usual whisky. – Mas me diga – ele continuou – Há quantos anos não nos vemos? Como foi sua estadia lá na França? – Liv não queria falar muito a respeito de sua vida na França por isso olhou para o teto fingindo grande interesse e pensando em como poderia desviar o rumo da conversa. Optou por mentir, não tinha outra escolha.

- Foi tudo bem. E não nos vemos a sete anos, creio eu. – ainda olhando para o teto ela falou – Muito bonita sua casa Lex. Acho que é muito grande para alguém morar sozinho, ou estou enganada? – perguntou sorrindo. E vendo o olhar do homem a sua frente supôs a primeira coisa que lhe veia a cabeça – Não vai me dizer que se casou e nem me convidou? – ela fingiu estar ofendida novamente. Lex não pode evitar rir.

- Na verdade me casei, duas vezes até. – ele percebendo os olhos da garota a sua frente se arregalarem completou. – Mas me separei das duas. Elas só estavam interessadas no dinheiro. – Liv sorriu mais calma. – Eu ainda não achei a pessoa ideal. – ele fez questão de completar com um meio sorriso.

- Você achará. Aposto que mulheres querendo se casar com você é o que não falta. É só ter paciência, e eu sei que você é uma pessoa paciente.

- A única que sabe desse meu perigoso defeito. – ele comentou. O silêncio baixou no recinto. Um tanto constrangida com o olhar de Lex sobre si, Liv levantou-se olhando pra o relógio.

- Lex, eu tenho que ir. Tenho de estar em casa antes de meu pai retornar. – ela disse olhando carinhosamente para ele. Era tão bom estar próxima de seu quase irmão de infância. E tinha de admitir para si mesma, ele estava lindo. Mais bonito do que quando o vira pela última vez a sete anos atrás. Sentiu um pequeno impulso na parte inferior ao ventre, mas essa sensação se foi tão rápida quanto apareceu.

- Mas já? É tão cedo. Eu insisto que fique mais, depois faço questão de levá-la para casa. – ele disse em quanto contornava o sofá onde ela estava sentada arrumando a bolsa.

- Não é preciso, eu vim de carro lembra? E Smallville não me parece perigosa como Nova York ou Paris. – Lex desanimou, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse em seu rosto. Havia esquecido que ela viera de carro. E com uma cara de cachorro pidão sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e falou:

- Você vai me deixar aqui? – ela se deixou a rir com vontade devido a expressão que ele fazia. Em quanto ela ria, Lex observava o quanto a "pequena" Liv havia mudado. Estava mais bonita, seu corpo deixar de ser de uma menina a muito tempo, tinha curvas perfeitas tudo no tamanho certo, (Ele é homem né? Como vocês queriam que ele a visse?) surpreendentemente ele deixou-se sentir uma sensação abaixo do ventre, mas logo apagou-a, afinal Liv era como uma irmã para ele.

- Lex. Não faça essa cara – ela disse ainda rindo. – Você fazia exatamente a mesma coisa quando queria algo quando eu era menor. Mas é sério, eu tenho realmente de ir, e outra nós podemos nos ver qualquer dia desses. Quando quiser apareça lá na escola ok? Podemos sair depois da aula. Ainda há muita coisa que eu quero saber de você, Sr. Luthor! – ela disse em ironia, pousando suas delicadas mãos sobre a do amigo a sua frente.

Nesse instante pela porta do escritório entra Clark e se surpreende ao ver a cena. Um tanto chocado ele arrisca perguntar:

- Que acontece aqui? Interrompi algo? – fala constrangido

- Imagina Clark. Não estava interrompendo nada, eu já estava de saída.- Liv respondeu esboçando um sorriso. – Até mais ver Lex. – e beijou a bochecha do irmão-amigo. – Até amanhã Clark – e beijou Clark também, e saiu.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Lex perguntou ao amigo depois que a garota saiu.

- Eu é que deveria fazer essa pergunta. Mas sim, nos conhecemos hoje na escola. E vocês se conhecem? – Lex não demonstrou, mas uma ponta de ciúmes nascera nesse instante.

- Sim. Conheço Liv desde que ela nasceu. Costumávamos brincar juntos, mas depois que ela se mudou para a França não a vi mais. – o milionário comentou e depois se levantou do sofá indo preparar outro whisky. – Quer beber algo Clark?

- Não obrigado. – o moreno agradeceu. – Nossa que legal que vocês se conhecem. Ela me parece uma ótima pessoa. – Clark comentou sinceramente. – Mas não foi para falar disso que eu vim até aqui. – ""timo!" – Lex pensou.

- Sente-se então e nós conversamos. – Lex disse mais calmo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dominus

N/A: Isto é uma obra de ficção. Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui, com exceção de Liv Delacroix bem como sua família me pertencem. Mais citações serão feitas quando necessário

**Capítulo 3**

Liv retornou para sua casa naquela noite satisfeita. Estava feliz em ter revisto Lex depois de tanto tempo. Estava também feliz porque percebera que ele não a esquecera, e isso era um alívio para ela. Inconscientemente estava mais feliz do que pensava. Lex era um homem como ela nunca vira antes. Tinha se tornado bonito, charmoso, sexy e porque não arriscar dizer poderoso. Liv pensava em tudo isso de uma maneira não muito perceptiva, mas lá no fundo ela se condenava ao mesmo instante que o admirava secretamente.

"Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Lex é meu amigo, mais velho que eu. Ele com certeza nunca me veria de outra forma. E eu também não o devo ver de outra forma." – procurava se conformar. Inutilmente, mas tentava. O que não sabia era que o sentimento agora desperto, era mais antigo do que ela podia imaginar. Infelizmente certas coisas são assim: não se pode fazer nada para impedir que elas surjam em sua vida e mudem você totalmente.

O jantar era servido pontualmente as oito e meia, porém, na mesa de jantar somente Liv encontrava-se sentada.

- Onde está o meu pai? – perguntou a uma das cozinheiras.

- Ele ainda não voltou Srta. Deseja jantar assim mesmo?

- Irei jantar mas leve-me o jantar no escritório onde eu estarei estudando.

- Como quiser. – e a cozinheira se retirou.

Liv se levantou e rumou para o escritório, onde se sentou na cadeira defronte ao computador. Não tinha nenhuma intenção em estudar, na verdade queria era continuar sua pesquisa sobre o Dominus. Seu pai não gostava muito de que ela se dedicasse demais a pesquisa, mas fora ela afinal, que descobrira a existência do Dominus, então ele não tinha como proibi-la. E agora, sabendo que Lex financiaria sua pesquisa, estava mais disposta do que nunca à continuar.

O pensamento sobre Lex novamente invadiu-lhe a mente, aos poucos foi perdendo a noção sobre o teclado do computador, e deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira. Apoiou a cabeça no alto da cadeira e olhando para o teto da sala deixou-se levar, queria ver até onde seus pensamentos podiam ser "pentelhos".

A imagem da casa de Lex, se é que se podia chamar assim, formava-se quase nitidamente em sua mente. Era noite, e pouco a pouco a imagem se aproximava, como flashes de cinema "ela" já se encontrava na porta do escritório onde estivera com Lex durante a tarde. Permitiu-se entrar e o encontrou sentado na cadeira olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer da sala. Tinha um olhar muito distante, de certo estaria pensando em alguma coisa, parecia mais como se estivesse dormindo acordado. "Aproximou-se" um pouco mais dele, e pode sentir seu cheiro. Ele era exatamente como ela se lembrava, e podia passar horas ali admirando-o, secretamente.

- Essa é a vantagem do Dominus, em compensação, do que me adianta isso agora se eu não posso saber o que ele pensa de mim? – Liv retornou de sua "viagem" enquanto perguntava a si mesma sobre seus sentimentos. Inconscientemente sentimentos que ela pensou não ter apareciam lentamente, ela só não entendia como poderia ser tão rápido, já que só tinha visto Lex por algumas horas.

Liv resolveu que era hora de parar de pensar sobre o assunto, voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira e dedicou-se a pesquisa.

Por volta das dez da noite, Liv ouviu o barulho de carro e supôs ser seu pai. Caminhou para a sala onde esperou que ele entrasse.

- Boa noite, querida! – disse o Sr. Delacroix gentilmente. – Não precisa ter me esperado. Aliás me desculpe não ter chegado antes.

- Não estava esperando o senhor, estava pesquisando no escritório e quando ouvi o barulho vim ver o que era. – respondeu rudemente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa filha? – ele percebera o tom e voz da garota. Mas ele não obteve nenhuma resposta, a garota apenas deu-lhe as costas e voltou ao escritório sem maiores explicações.

Liv estava nervosa, mas não sabia porque. Sabia que não era por causa de seu pai, mas acabara descontando nele. Ela sabia que ele entenderia, mas ela mesma não entendia. Talvez fosse algum efeito colateral do Dominus. Mas também achou que fosse cansaço, tinha tido um dia e tanto, precisava descansar.

Fechou o laptop e subiu para o seu quarto. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, e se jogou na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Dado que eram 6:30 da manhã e Liv não tinha dado sinais de acordar, uma das empregadas foi chamar a garota. Ela precisaria estar pronta em 45 minutos, senão perderia a hora da escola. A garota não gostava muito de ser acordada, mas se conformou ao ver que perderia a hora se não fosse por isso, não estava disposta a falta logo no segundo dia de aula.

- Bom dia Liv. – o pai da garota disse quando essa se juntou a ele na mesa do café.

- Bom dia papai. Que horas são por favor?

- Cinco para as sete da manhã. Você está atrasada não é? – perguntou o Sr. Delacroix

- Estou sim. "timo para uma recém chegada chegar atrasada em seu segundo dia de aula não? – comentou sarcasticamente. Liv tomou o café, ou melhor, engoliu o que deu, e correu para a garagem pegar o carro.

A caminho da escola pensou, novamente, em como tinha sido bom rever Lex na noite anterior, entretanto esse pensamento logo se foi, porque Liv começava a se achar aquelas menininhas que acreditam em amor à primeira vista. Não demorava muito de sua residência até o colégio, mas não queria causar "muitas impressões" ao chegar no colégio com um carro como aquele, que, diga-se de passagem, não dava para passar despercebido. Afinal, qual pessoa em sã consciência deixa um Mazda preto passar sem ser notado, mas também não poderia parar muito longe da escola. Conclusão dos fatos: Liv fora obrigada a deixar o carro no estacionamento da escola, o que de fato, chamou muita atenção.

Logo que o veículo se aproximou da escola, os olhares curiosos se voltaram para ele. Por possuir vidros escuros (com insul-film), as pessoas não podiam identificar quem era a pessoa que estava dentro do carro, de forma que a curiosidade geral cresceu, até mesmo para Chloe, Clark e Pete que estavam na porta da escola. Quando parou no estacionamento, as pessoas próximas viraram suas cabeças o máximo que seus pescoços permitiram para poderem ver quem era a pessoa dentro do carro. Na certa esperavam algum famoso, rico, talvez algum dos Luthor, mas ficaram mais surpresos quando de dentro do carro saiu Liv. Essa último, muito incomodada com os olhares, disse:

- Perdi o ônibus e tive de vir de carro. Que queriam que eu fizesse? – as pessoas ainda um tanto curiosas resolveram voltar a suas atividades. Liv fechou o carro e se aproximou de onde Clark e os amigos estavam.

- Belo carro Liv. – comentou Pete. – Será que eu poderia dar uma volta nele um dia desses?

- Se você não quiser participar de um racha com ele, não tem problema algum. Sabe como é, ele não é um carro de velocidade. – ela se deixou comentar. Pete olhou-a um tanto magoado, mas ainda assim não estava bravo, afinal ela não sabia de nada.

- Será que não estamos atrasados? – Chloe perguntou.

O dia, apesar da manhã conturbada não poderia ter corrido de forma mais calma. Apesar do furor causado com a chegada do carro pela manhã, as pessoas paravam Liv no meio do caminho e pediam para dar um volta no carro. E Liv nada respondia, só dava um sorriso e saía andando.

Na hora da saída encontrou com Clark na porta do Torch.

- Hey Clark! – ela o cumprimentou

- Olá Liv. Como foram as aulas?

- Calmas, nada fora do comum.

- Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. – disse Clark.

- Diga então. – eles foram andando em quanto conversavam de forma que acabaram chegando na porta de entrada. Quando lá estavam, parado próximo a rua encostado no carro, estava alguém que ela não esperava ver, muito menos ali. Não que não quisesse vê-lo, intimamente, ela implorava por isso, mas preferia não dar ouvido a essas "tolices".

- Lex! – ela disse sorrindo, num misto de timidez e felicidade.

- Ei Lex! – cumprimentou Clark, que vinha logo atrás. No instante que Clark apareceu, o rosto de Lex mudou subitamente de feliz (do jeito dele) para um realmente bravo (do jeito dele também. Uma coisa bem Luthor), não que isso ficasse aparente em seu rosto, mas ele sentia isso, e Liv o conhecia suficientemente bem para também perceber isso.

- Ei Clark! Olá Liv.

- Bom Liv, eu vou indo, depois nós terminamos a nossa conversa.

- Okay então Clark. Tchau. – e deu um beijo na bochecha de Clark.

- Então Lex, o que trás você até aqui? Assuntos pendentes? Flertando com alguma estudante? – ela fingiu-se brava.

- Claro que não. Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou, que fica flertando com estudantes? – dessa vez foi ele quem fingiu-se ofendido. – Na verdade vim lhe fazer um convite.

- Que espécie de convite?

- Gostaria de passar a tarde com você. Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar ontem. – Liv ia falar alguma coisa mais Lex a interrompeu. – E, não aceito um não como resposta. – ele concluiu.

- Eu sei. Luthors em geral não aceitam um não. E quando contrariados podem se tornar perigosos. E você bem sabe que eu quero ser a última pessoa na Terra a ser vítima da ira de um Luthor. – ela disse esboçando um largo sorriso. – Principalmente se esse Luthor for você! – ela adicionou. Lex achava muita graça de tudo aquilo. Ele não podia imaginar como uma pessoa podia ser tão doce em quanto era igualmente irônica.

- Ora vamos! Eu não sou tão mau assim. – ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono. – Até porque, você sabe que eu jamais faria algo que te deixasse infeliz. – ele completou com um olhar misterioso. Liv gostou do que ouviu, entretanto manifestou um pouco de desconforto com o comentário. Ela era uma pessoa difícil de ficar inconfortável, mas com Lex isso estava se tornando um tanto freqüente demais para dois amigos. Lex, por outro lado, nada desconfortável, só pensava que às vezes seus comentários não condiziam com o que ele sentia. Não que ele não gostasse de Liv, mas não queria acreditar que estivesse gostado mais do que deveria.


	4. Capítulo 4

Dominus

N/A: Isto é uma obra de ficção. Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui, com exceção de Liv Delacroix bem como sua família me pertencem. Mais citações serão feitas quando necessário

**Capítulo 4**

Ele havia aparecido na escola, jamais pude imaginar que seria por mim, sim eu sei somos bons amigos, mas quem iria pensar que Lex Luthor apareceria na escola por causa de uma estudante, porque acredite, era isso que passava na cabeça de todos que olhavam para nós.

- Gostaria de saber se você quer passar a tarde comigo. – ele disse – queria te mostrar a cidade Liv, vamos! – ele acrescentou. É verdade que meu estomago afundou naquela hora, mas eu não podia negar um súbito desejo de aceitar o mais depressa possível aquele convite.

- Está bem Lex! – fiz cara de vencida. – Só vou almoçar e depois encontro com você na sua casa. – disse, sentindo meu estomago um pouco fora do normal ainda.

- Nos vemos as duas então. – ele disse parecendo bastante feliz. Não que demonstrasse explicitamente isso, mas conhecendo-o como eu o conhecia era impossível não perceber, e ele tinha consciência disso, porque logo virou as coisas, entrou no Porsche, acenou e saiu.

Naquele dia, próximo da hora marcada por ambos, a visão que se tinha na Mansão Luthor era incomum.

- Por que eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela aceitou o convite? Somente mulheres para fazerem isso com os homens. – comentou infeliz.

As duas horas em ponto o carro de Liv parava na frente da mansão. Lex desceu para recebe-la.

- Eu gosto de pontualidade. Meus parabéns! – ele disso irônico e com um largo sorriso.

- Eu sei que sim, principalmente se a pontualidade vier acompanhada de convidadas, certo? – respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

- Muito bem, vou pedir para guardarem seu carro. Nós vamos com o meu. – ele disse indicando o carro com as chaves do mesmo.

- Mas eu dirijo. – ela disse muito próxima ao ouvido dele, enquanto rodeava-o para tentar pegar as chaves. Para a sorte de Lex, ela não viu como ele estremeceu quando ela fez isso. – Eu sei que você gosta de impressionar garotas, mas você sabe que não precisa me impressionar. – ele completou, sorrindo timidamente, só depois dando-se conta do que havia dito.

Entraram no carro em silêncio e durante uns dez minutos nada foi dito, nem por um tão pouco pelo outro. O silêncio incomodo, foi quebrado por Liv.

- Eu adoraria passar o dia ouvindo os passarinhos cantarem, mas acho que preferia que você falasse para onde eu deva dirigir.

- Claro. Me desculpe. – ele respondeu sinceramente, saindo do transe. – Vire à direita na próxima saída.

- Okay então! – ela obedeceu e quando chegou onde ele queria, estava no topo de uma colina, de onde podia-se ver toda Metrópolis. Uma visão muito bonita. Saíram do carro e Liv se aproximou do "barranco" e sentou-se no capô o carro. Lex se colocou ao lado dela.

- EU poderia passar o dia aqui Lex, é tão bonito.

- Nós poderíamos ficar até o anoitecer. Se você não se importar. O pôr-do-sol é perfeito. – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Por mim tudo bem. Não vejo a hora de ver o poente. – Lex e Liv passaram aquele tempo conversando sobre banalidades. Como havia começado a esfriar resolveram esperar dentro do carro.

Lex ligou o rádio e na primeira estação a música que estava tocando o fez parar. Era Easy, do Faith No More.

- Você se lembra dessa música? – ele perguntou

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Ela estava tocando na rádio no dia em que brigamos porque eu estava indo para França; E olha que eu tinha 10 anos hein!

- Me desculpe! – ele disse unicamente, evitando os olhos dela.

- Você não têm do que se desculpar. – ela disse virando o rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la – Você sabe que não teve culpa. – ela terminou aproximando-se um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Será que tem um modo de eu fazer você esquecer dessa lembrança ruim? – ele disse num tom malicioso, mas próximo do rosto dela.

- Você sabe que sim. – foi tudo o que ela foi capaz de responder, pois no instante seguinte os lábios dele encontraram-se com os dela.

O beijo que começou suave e tenro foi aprofundando-se à medida que as mãos dela envolviam o mais e mais pelo pescoço e que as mãos dele buscavam aproximá-la mais de si. Quanto tempo durou o beijo, nenhum dos dois soube de fato dizer. Liv abriu um sorriso para o homem a sua frente e depois para fora.

- É, parece que perdemos o pôr-do-sol. Tudo culpa sua, Sr. Luthor. – ela fingindo-se brava.

- Eu não me importaria de perder outros por esse motivo. – ele replicou malicioso e depois pensou: _"Lex Luthor sendo romântico? É o fim dos tempos!...ou talvez não...." _– nós podemos voltar aqui outro dia para ver o pôr-do-sol se esse é o problema.

- Para ver o PÔR-DO-SOL. – ela frisou, brincando com os dedos no pescoço de Lex.

- Porque você tem que mexer no meu pescoço? – ele perguntou sério

- Porque eu sei que é o ponto fraco do herdeiro Luthor. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Droga! – ele disse em tom divertido e em tom de derrota. – Mas isso é injusto, eu não sei do seu ponto fraco.

- Eu achei que já soubesse. – disse voltando a beija-lo.

- Nesse caso tudo bem. – ele comentou depois de um tempo.

Já passava das oito quando chegaram na casa de Lex.

- É tarde Lex, não posso ficar mais. Além de ter aula amanhã, e o fato de que tenho apenas 17 anos, meu pai não vai ficar muito feliz com o atraso. _"Se bem que o atrasado é sempre ele"_ – ela pensou com desgosto.

- Eu direi a ele que a culpa é minha. – ele disse enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- É melhor que ele não saiba por enquanto. – ela disse convicta. – Nem ele nem ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. – Lex sabia que não podia dissuadi-la, pelo menos não naquele momento, por isso apenas consentiu afirmativamente.

Liv soltou-se dos braços de Lex e aproximou-se do ouvido dele e disse:

- Nos vemos amanhã certo? – ela perguntou interessada.

- Ah! Não sei. Tenho que trabalhar, um projeto importante sabe. – Lex respondeu encarando a cara de incredulidade da mulher a sua frente. – É brincadeira! – ele disse entre risadas. Liv então modificou a expressão.

- Eu sabia que você não me trocaria por um projeto. – disse superior e segurando o riso.

- Mas você pode me trocar por uma bronca do seu pai? Sabe você não é mais criança.

- É questão de falta de opção, querido. – disse enfatizando o querido.

- Que tal essa opção, querida? – ele perguntou a ela quando começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

Continua...


End file.
